U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,501 discloses a concrete form. The form comprises first and second sidewall members which are arranged in parallel relationship. The edge portion of the sidewall members are adapted for abutting engagement with adjacent sidewalls. The first and second sidewalls are joined together by a connecting member. The connecting member generally includes a planar web portion having a perpendicular flange along its lateral edge portions. The planar web portion between the flanges has a plurality of openings therethrough. Connecting members are embedded within rib portions formed in the sidewall members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,018 is directed to a wall panel mounting system. In FIGS. 7 and 8, a clip member is fastened to edge portions of wall board panels at divers horizontal positions. The clip member is received by a stud. The stud comprises a web member and lateral edge portions. Each lateral edge portion comprises two connecting members and a projecting flange therebetween. Each connecting member is received in the clip member. The projecting flange is Y-shaped and adapted for bearing engagement with the clip member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,764 is directed to a panel clip. The panel clip supports a panel board on studs thereby allowing random removal of the panel from the studs. The clip includes a leg having protrusions extending into the edge of the panel board and a resilient extension having a snap fit over a panel board supporting flange on the stud.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,325 is directed to a demountable wall structure. The structure comprises a stud disposed vertically between the floor and ceiling and having a plurality of orifices or receptacles therein. A series of spring type projections spaced from each other and affixed to the back side of each wall partition are adapted to register with the orifices. The wall is formed by placing the back side of the facing sheet against the studs and pushing the spring like projections into the orifices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,447 is directed to a wall board attachment. The attachment comprises an elongated rigid plastic extrusion. The extrusion is adhered to the backface of gypsum wall board along its verical edges. an elongate tubular portion projects rearwardly and lockingly engages a plurality of spring clips which are clipped onto the two opposite faces of a steel stud.